


Can I kiss your cheek?

by Armitages



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armitages/pseuds/Armitages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin just wants to hug Bilbo but they can't. Yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I kiss your cheek?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.

Today Gandalf decided to take his class on a trip. But the only problem is that Bilbo, his grandson (and also student), didn't want to leave his lap.

''Bilbo ? You do not want to go play with the boys?''

The child just shook his head. Gandalf sighed and was about to protest when he felt someone poking him.

''Oh Thorin, Is something wrong?'' He asked.

Thorin pointed at him

''What? Do you need me to take you to the bathroom?''

The boy shook his head and pointed again.

''Oh. You want Bilbo?''

''Yes.''

''Okay.'' Gandalf looked at the boy in his arms. ''See, Thorin wants to play with you.'' He said Bilbo putting on the floor.

Bilbo frowned and looked at the taller boy. Thorin, not thinking right tried to hug the blonde, which resulted in two tiny little arms pushing him.

'' No.''

Thorin stared at him for a while before trying to hug him again. Unsuccessfully .

''Stop!''

''What? I'm just trying to hug you.''

Bilbo shook his head and said , ''You can not''

''Why not?''

''Because mommy said we have to wait.''

''For what?'' Thorin asked confused.

''To be boyfriends. I told her I wanted you to be my boyfriend, but she said we can not yet, then we have to wait.''

''Oh. No hugs, then?''

''Yes, no hugs.''

''Can I kiss your cheek?''

''Thorin!'' Bilbo said laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> http://toreenbilbow.tumblr.com/


End file.
